Dimensions Apart
by Crimson Quincy
Summary: Team 7 is called out to a mission, but instead of the usual, they get sent to another dimension discovered by the Hokage. Plus, It's our own! Each of them is paired up with a teenager to live with to experience what its like. What will happen? nonYaoi
1. So your serious?

Dimensions Apart

Chapter 1 - So, you're serious

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Team 7 is called out to a mission; but instead of the usual, they get sent to another dimension recently discovered by the Hokage. And guess what? It's our own! Each of them is paired up with a teenager of the opposite sex to live with to experience what its like; drama included. What will happen? Mixture of pairings. Non yaoi.

A/N: First Naruto fanfic, bear in mind... have been running this through my head for awhile... and sorry to my readers that wanted me to update Out of Hell! I'm still gonna work on it, don't worry, I just thought I should put my thoughts in writing. Enjoy!

Set after the Chuunin exam.

"Speaking."

'Thoughts.'

_Flashbacks/dream sequences/emphasis_

--------------------------------------------

"When is he gonna get here?" Sakura complained, she knew Kakashi was always late for their training, but it was getting old.

"Whenever he wants to." said Sasuke, Sakura looking over to him.

'Well, that'll probably be all we'll hear from him today...' her thoughts trailing off. She had grown accustomed to him not paying attention to her, but oh how much she wanted him to. She cursed her weak body under her breathe; she knew he only cared about power.

"Sakura-chan! No need to worry! I'm here to keep you company!" Naruto piped in, then gave his usual glare to Sasuke, "Unlike that bastard!"

Sakura hit him over the head. "What did I say about saying such things to Sasuke-kun?"

With a poof of smoke, Kakashi stood about a yard away from them. He approached and stood for a second, almost as if thinking over what he was going to say. He sighed slightly and looked at their bewildered faces. It was quite an awkward silence.

"We have a mission today." Kakashi said bluntly, no hint of approval or disapproval in his voice.

Naruto's grin widened greatly, "Awesome! What kind of mission is it! When do we go?"

"Well... I actually haven't accepted it yet. I thought I should let you guys in on it first. It's quite an odd one, though..." He trailed off, waiting to see their reaction.

Naruto beamed with excitement and Sakura inwardly cringed, hoping it wasn't too dangerous. "So, you gonna tell us?" She said, sounding a bit nervous.

Kakashi paused for a second before starting, "You see... um... its hard to explain. Basically we have to... leave to another dimension to investigate it." He said, trying not to make it sound too far fetched.

He looked down at his students, they gave him blank looks like he was making no sense. The so familiar awkward silence was in their midst once again.

"I can understand Naruto not getting it, but even you, Sakura? Sasuke?" Was his voice going in one ear and out the other? They weren't responding at all.

"Hey!" Naruto barked, being indirectly called stupid. More silence. Then after about another minute the three looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Something funny...?" Kakashi sounded, his eyebrows rising, seeing his students in a fit of laughter.

"Well, god, Kakashi-sensei! You think we're going to believe something like that!" Naruto seemed to get out through his laughs.

Kakashi gave a short and annoyed sigh, one barely noticeable. "I'm not joking, Naruto, that really _is_ our mission."

They suddenly stopped laughing and stared at him.

"So, your serious," Sakura said.

"Yes." came Kakashi's calm voice.

--Somewhere in America--

A 15 year girl stared out the window as the scenery whized by, a few bumps in the road causing the car to make sounds under her. Her dark brown hair went down mid back, flaring out and naturally layered as it had grown out from its very short state only a year ago. Her bangs being shorter than the rest, tapered diagnolly, parted in the center, her left side tucked behind her ear.

She looked up at the sky, the clouds were dark grey and menacing. She furrowed her brows slightly, seeing what she thought was a faint imprint of the symbol of Konoha. "No way..." She whispered.

"What is it, Kayla?" Her mother said, looking over to her daughter.

Kayla tore herself away from the clouds, "Just thought I saw something, that's all... looks like a storm is heading our way."

Her mother cringed at the thought. "It better not hail; not after what happened last time." She said bitterly, remembering the hail damage last time it hailed.

Kayla took her time to look out the window once more, the symbol had disappeared. "Damn..." she muttered under breath.

--------------------------------

The girl went up the steps from her basement to the main floor of her house. She immediately went to the frontroom, grabbed the phone and headed for her room. Plopping down onto her bed, She pressed talk and dialed a number. She let it ring a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" The low voice said from the other end of the line.

"Hi, may I talk to Martin?" Kayla said, hearing his father calling out to him in the background.

"Hello?" Martin said through the phone.

"Yo." Kayla muttered back, him saying another hello, just more cheery this time.

"So, what's up?" She continued.

"Eh, not much, you?"

"Same. But you'll never guess what I saw in the sky just now..." She trailed off, wondering if he'd laugh at her or just sit there silently going over it in his mind.

--Konoha--

Team 7 walked into Tsunade's office. She raised her head to look at them, then turned to Kakashi. "Well?"

"We've... decided to accept." Kakashi said in his usual monotone.

"Good. Now, all four of you are going to be put with a teenager." Kakashi gave her an odd look. "Yes, even you, Kakashi. You will observe how they live and investigate how far advanced they are in technology." She took out 4 scrolls and threw one to each of them.

"Naruto, you're with Sarah, a 19 year old. Sasuke, you're with Tima, Sarah's sister, a 16 year old. Sakura, your with Martin, a 14 year old. And Kakashi, you're with Kayla, a 15 year old." Tsunade said this as they opened their scrolls to see the information on their particular person. "I've picked different ages just for variety. You will live with them 5 months. I expect a report from each of you when you get back. I'd suggest writing a journal to keep tabs. You have one day to pack; be ready and report in front of this building at 9AM sharp." With that she dismissed them.

They walked out of the building and stood there for a second. "I can't see the logic in pairing me up with a 15 year old..." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head, still reading through the scroll.

"Yeah! And they look weird! Their eyes look all squinty." Naruto said, trying to mimic the girl's face in the scroll.

"By reading over mine, it looks like we were paired up with someone we resemble most or are more compatible with." said sasuke, looking at Tima's scowling face.

"Plus they're all of the opposite gender." Sakura said wearily. Was Lady Hokage out for a laugh, not just an innocent mission?

Kakashi rolled up his scrool, "Well, this will be... interesting. We all better head home, pack, and get some sleep." They nodded and went their seperate ways. What a mission this was.

--Kayla's House--

Kayla still lay on her bed, awaiting a response from Martin.

"Your joking." He said after a minute of silence.

"Nope."

"That's bullcrap."

"That's what you said when I told you I liked kakasaku."

"...Then that's bullSHIT."

"..." silence was heard from both ends.

"Whatever, I saw what I saw." Kayla said confidently.

"Then why don't you tell Tima about it? I bet she'll say the same thing, if not laugh!"

"I will! She's coming over tonight!"

"FINE... Ohhh guess what I found on ebay!"

"One of the goth things you need for your halloween costume?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You've been rambling on about it for two months now, not to mention using it as an excuse to change the subject."

"Eheheheh..." he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair, she seemed to be catching on.

She sighed in annoyance. "Well, I better go. Ryu-kun's sopposed to get here soon."

"I still don't get why you call Tima that."

"For the last time, that's her nickname, deal with it! ...See ya."

"Bye bye." And with that they hung up.

Kayla pressed end on her phone and layed back on her bed. How Martin could flare her temper and calm her at the same time she'll never know. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Just then a knock was heard at the door. She jumped off and ran to the door, unlocking and opening it.

"Ryu-kun!" She exclaimed.

"Hey." was Tima's short reply. She had dark brown hair, looking black if not looked at in the sunlight. It was cut short in the back and longer bangs down to her jawbone hung down her face. She had very tanned skin and was very tall. She stepped in and looked around the living room. She spotted a fat orange striped cat on the sofa. "TEH FAAATT!" she screamed, running over to the poor animal, throwing her binder of drawings aimlessly on the floor.

'Poor Commet...' Kayla thought, seeing him squirm in her grip. She bent down to pick up the binder and looked at the later drawings. "I see you've drawn more Sasuke..."

Tima turned to her, "Of course! Did you expect anything less from his enigmatic lover?" she said, oblivious to Commet's meows of sorrow. "How about you? Draw anymore _Kakashi_?" she purposely drew out his name.

Kayla blushed slightly. "Did you expect anything less...?"

"Good point." Tima got up, freeing the cat from his prison. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we could stare at Sasuke porn."

"REALLY!"

"No."

Tima growled slightly and mumbled some not-so-nice words. "Anyway, what will we REALLY be doing?"

"Well, we could play pokemon stadium again... but I wanna watch Naruto tonight."

Tima visibly cringed. "I don't see how you can stand the dub."

"I'm just... more open minded." She smiled weakly.

Tima furrowed her eyebrows together in response. "Fine! But your watching it the RIGHT way when you come to my house next week!"

Kayla gave a weak nod and sighed. it wasn't her fault she liked the dubs of most animes.

--Konoha--

Each of the members of Team 7 packed their bags. They didn't know what to expect, how they'd get there, or any of the sort. They did know one thing, though, they didn't know if they could bare being away from home for so long. They were all hoping it wouldn't be as dangerous or more in that world; who knows what they'd run into.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, that takes care of the first chapter! Hope it's grabbed your interest! I'm gonna keep writing but won't update till I have at least 3-5 reviews! No use keeping it updated if no one likes it! As for that pokemon stadium thing... no, I am not an obsessed fan, the game's just entertaining. btw, like I said, there's gonna be a mix of pairings-- mainly like naruOC, sasuOC, sakuOC, and kakaOC... there will be some more classic pairings, though... and I'm not sure if this fic will hold much humor in it or not, I guess I'll let it play out.

EDIT: Sorry for the extra alert, had to put in new dividers...


	2. Departure

Dimensions Apart

Chapter 2 - Departure

--------------------------------------------

_Sakura trudged down the streets of Konoha, tears streaming down her face. "Baka Naruto!" She screamed. She let her head hang low, her pink locks sitcking to her face as it poured. Her pace quickened and soon she was running. THUD! She collided with someone and almost fell backwards._

_"Ugh! Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, not realizing who it was._

_"Sakura..." A voice called to her._

_She looked up, "Sasuke-kun...?'_

_He pulled her into an embrace. "It's going to be ok, Sakura, I won't let that stupid Naruto hurt you again."_

_Sakura looked up to him in amazement. He smiled down at her, it stopped raining and the sun's rays beated onto them._

_"You've won my heart, Sakura, I won't ever leave you again..." He lowered his head down to hers, and just as their lips were about to connect..._

BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP ... BEEP

Sakura stirred in her sleep, refusing to open her eyes from her wonderful dream. The clock kept beeping, her temper fuming.

'_Stupid alarm clock! I'm going to break it apart!_' Inner Sakura yelled. She finally arose and slammed on the button on top of the clock to shut it up. She scowled deeply, what a way for such a precious dream to end. She stretched and scratched her head, getting up for her daily shower. Today was the day of that horribly long mission.

---------------------

Naruto woke up in a similiar fashion; except it went something like this:

_Naruto trudged down the streets of Konoha, tears streaming down his face. "How could Hinata do that to me!" He screamed. He let his head hang low, his blonde hair flattening on his head as it poured. His pace quickened and soon he was running. THUD! He collided with someone and almost fell backwards._

_"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" He yelled, not realizing who it was._

_"Naruto..." A voice called to him._

_He looked up, "Sakura-chan...?"_

_She pulled him into an embrace. "It's going to be ok, Naruto, I won't let that seemingly innocent Hinata hurt you again."_

_Naruto looked down to her in amazement, being a bit taller. She smiled up at him, it stopped raining and the sun's rays beated onto them._

_"You've won my heart, Naruto, I won't ever leave you again..." She pulled him to her, and just as their lips were about to connect..._

Well, you get the idea.

Naruto grimaced as he made some steaming hot ramen for breakfast, pulling off his nightcap before he gobbled all down. He took a quick glance at the clock. '8:00AM...' He thought. Getting up, he pulled out his usual outfit and put it on, he didn't think he needed a bath today, considering he didn't train at all yesterday, only trying to decide how many packs of ramen to take. You never know, they might not have any there.

---------------------

Again, a new version of the dream had been formulated. This time it was in the Copy nin's mind. He sat up in bed and remembered it as follows:

_Kakashi trudged down the streets of Konoha, book in hand. "God! Why such a bad cliffhanger!" He screamed, seeing it was the end of the book. He let his head hang low in disappointment as his silver hair became damp as it poured. He walked along, trying to think of how long it would take for the next book to come out. THUD! He collided with someone and almost fell backwards._

_"Ugh! What happened?" He said to himself, not realizing who it was._

_"Kakashi..." A voice called to him._

_He looked up, "...the hell?"_

_Infront of him, the next issue of the book hovered in mid air. He blinked a few times._

_"Take me! Take me, Kakashi! You know you want me!" The book screamed to him, the feminine voice almost sounding ghostly. The rain clouds parted and they were greeted by the sun beating down on them._

_"Ohh you have no idea how right you are!" He reached for the book, and just as he was about to grab it..._

Bet you wanted to hear that deranged dream. I know you were wondering. I KNOW you were.

Kakashi shook his head, "That's just wrong." He muttered to himself. He grabbed his mask and clothes and headed for the shower, he only had a half an hour left. He did not like being restricted on time. He sighed as he got the water running in the shower.

Just be glad Sasuke didn't have a similiar dream, or you'd be hearing about that. Or maybe he did and I'm just not telling you? Never the less, I guarentee you, it wouldn't be pretty. Ohhh no it wouldn't.

---------------------

From four different directions, each of team seven walked in front of the building they were sopposed to meet at. The three chuunins gawked at Kakashi. He was actually on time.

Sasuke outstretched his hand to Naruto.

"Hmph!" Naruto slapped a twenty into his hand and fumed.

Sasuke smirked and stuffed it in his pocket.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "What was that all about?"

"They were betting on if you'd come on time or not." Sakura said, giggling.

"Oh." He said simply.

"How come your on time, anyway, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Its important enough of an occasion, no?" Kakashi replied, rubbing his chin and looking up into the sky. He looked back down to them to see their nonconvinced faces. "What?"

"What about all those other life threatening missions you were late for? You almost got us killed!" Sakura yelled.

"Eheheh... well... a black cat crossed my path and--" He noticed they were all glaring at him.

"You shouldn't repeat things more than once, sensei." Naruto said.

"Yes, well..." Not having a good excuse, he fake coughed to get the attention away from the subject.

Tsunade walked out of the building, glad to see all of them on time.

"Well, glad you could all make it. Follow me." Tsunade led them to the outskirts of Konoha and into the forest. They soon came to a huge clearing, a huge circle-shaped piece of stone in the middle and pounded on the ground. Another circle was carved within that about 5 inches away from the edge, then another much smaller and near the center, sporting Konoha's symbol. The circle was divided into 4 sections; looking like an X without the center if looked at from the air. Four pillars stood on the outskirts of the complete circle and placed in the middle of each section, also having the symbol of Konoha on them; facing the outside and high up.

"Odd how I've never seen this before." Kakashi said, looking around.

"Oh wow! this is cool!" Naruto said, marvelling at it.It looked very old.

"So, is this some kind of portal or something?" Sasuke said, quite interested himself.

"You could say that." Tsunade said. She too had a bag. She pulled out 4 slabs of stone with something carved into it, each a little different. "These are the locations you will be transported to. Choose a section of the circle and stand in the middle, facing inwards."

The four nodded and did as they were told. Tsunade inserted the slabs into the pillars of the sections of which they were standing in.

"I bid you all farewell, I expect to see you in 5 months. An escort will be waiting for you at each location." The four nodded. Tsunade went around the pillars, taking the part of the slab that was sticking out and turning it to the right like a key. She went to where they had come in from and stood on a platform getting on her knees. She pressed her hands onto a certain part of the stone, it going down like a button. She looked up, the four pillars illuminating a golden glow; that same light going down to the circle and tracing its outline all the way to the inside of the circle and the Konoha symbol. A tornado like wind engulfed the outside of the pillars, the inside air very still.

They all closed their eyes as the four began to drift down into the stone; almost as if melting into it. Next thing they knew they were in a new world.

---------------------

Kayla shut down her computer and got up. She put a few of the pictures of Kakashi she had printed out in a folder to be laminated by her mother for her locker. One picture of him in there just was not enough.

Deciding she should at least try to burn off some calories, she got her bo and went outside to her back yard. She needed to practice a bit, and something drew her back there; she rarely went outside anymore. She started to practice her old techniques-- something drawing her attention down to the ground. She noticed a gold glow starting to form. It started to trace out Konoha's symbol. She gasped slightly and backed up away from it. In the center, a figure began to appear, coming up from the ground. She dropped her bo, her mouth gaping open as she saw who stood before her.

"Kakashi-kun..." She muttered under her breath.

---------------------

Martin's blue eyes followed his dogs running around the yard in circles around him, leaving a trail of slobber that dropped to the ground. Martin shook his head and looked up in the sky, hands on his hips.

He sighed, "Looks like its going to rain or something..." He started to see something trace out in the huge cloud above him. He squinted slightly to try and see what was really there. His eyes widened as the symbol of Konoha traced out then started to glow gold.

"No way..." he muttered, now he didn't think Kayla's claim wasn't as insane as he thought it would be.

He raised his eyebrows as he saw a figure starting to slowly appear. He couldn't tell from here who or what it was, though. Suddenly the figure started to plummet down to him and as it grew closer he could hear a shrill scream. He put out his arms to catch whatever it was.

Just then he himself plummeting to the ground, a girl laying on top of him about to faint. He opened his eyes and saw pink locks in front of him. His breath hitched and his mouth hung open. "S- Sakura..." He said, his voice almost shaking.

---------------------

"Becky baka!" Tima yelled outside to her 6 year old step sister. "Get in here! Mom wants you inside!"

A shrill whine escaped from the girls mouth. "You called me baka!"

Sarah ran out, "What did you do now?" Her shoulder length hair as dark as her sister's flew in back of her as she ran. She was much shorter than Tima and didn't have tan skin like her. She may have been 19 but her sister didn't make her look like it being so tall.

"Ugh! It's just habit! I call everyone baka, you know that..." Tima sighed angrily, looking at the whining child. "Just get inside! Mom wants to talk to you!"

Becky, still screaming, ran inside. Both the sisters shook their heads at the girl. Tima spotted something starting to form on the concrete in their driveway.

"Sarah... look..." Tima pointed to the forming Konoha symbol.

"What the..." They both ran over to it's edge and watched two figures rise up from the ground.

They both were a lost for words when they saw who stood before them.

Naruto looked beside him. "GAH! NOT SASUKE BASTARD!"

Sasuke growled loudly, "I got stuck with HIM for the mission!" They were both totally oblivious to the girls standing before them.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Sorry this is another uninteresting chapter... everything has to start out! The good stuff will start happening next time, don't worry! I'm also trying to make the chapters longer, so you'll get more in a chapter... and well, kakashi's my fav character and I've thought out more things about that with him, so they might be in more detail or something... I'll work hard on the others, though, too, don't worry.


	3. Arrival

Dimensions Apart

Chapter 3 - Arrival

A/N: Sorry for the gap in update time! I didn't mean for it to take so long!

--------------------------------------------

Tima shook her sister. "SARAH! LOOK! IT'S SASUKE!"

"I can see that! And Naruto's with him!" She sounded excited as well, almost not believing who was standing right in front of her.

"Shut up, Naruto! You're making a fool of yourself in front of the people we're going to be living with for the next 5 months!" Sasuke yelled to the boy in front of him, pointing a finger at the two.

The sisters gawked at this statement, looking to eachother and back forward.

"Hmph! Well, whatever..." Naruto looked over at the two girls that had their mouths hanging open. He spotted the one he was to be staying with and ran over to her. "Hi, Sarah, I'm Naruto!" He grabbed her hand and shook it wildly.

"I already _know_ who you are, believe me." said Sarah, still in a state of shock.

"Oh really? How's that?"

"Well... um... your on TV..." she said, knowing full well they didn't have TVs in Konoha.

He tilted his head, "T... V...?"

"Um, yeah... I can... show you back in the house." She pointed in back of her to the door. Was this the actual Naruto or just a really good cosplayer? Thing was, he didn't look like a cartoon anymore; he was an actual 3 dimensional person, yet even his eye and hair color/shape was the same as the anime.

It was the same deal with Sasuke. His hair indeed was spiked back and his eyes black.

'Alright, if I'm gonna even _try _to win Sasuke over I gotta at least act powerful and the complete opposite of Sakura...' Tima thought to herself, closing her mouth and putting on her usual scowl and furrowed eyebrows; one hand on her hip and the other hanging loose. Sasuke started to approach her.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Lady Hokage has sent us on a mission here to observe your world." He looked her up and down then noticed she was an inch or so taller than him. She sighed inwardly knowing what he was thinking and that it indeed was true. It was a curse.

In a low, monotone voice she said, "I'm Tima. Though, a lot of my friends call me Ryu-kun; its my nickname." She was trying her best to hold in her excitement. Sasuke was there. In real flesh and blood. At HER house.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto called over, "Sarah says we can watch ourselves in our old and future battles!"

"And we have lots of ramen." Sarah added.

Naruto's eyes became starry, "I was so scared you guys wouldn't even know what ramen was, too!" He cried tears of joy. "Where! Where is the ramen!"

"Inside." Sarah pointed to the house once again. Naruto gasped and ran in, Sarah walking in as well.

"Well, come on in." Tima said, going inside, Sasuke not far behind.

--------------------

Kakashi looked over to Kayla who seemed to be in a state of shock. He started to walk over to her.

"Yo." He said with a little wave of his hand.

She stared up at him, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. "Ka- Kakashi..." She muttered, regaining some of her speech.

"Um, yeah... how'd you know?" He said, reaching up and scratching his head through his long silver hair.

She stuttered, "W- well... uh... I... already k- know you..."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and his visible eye widened slightly, "Oh really?"

"Yeah... you're... Copy Ninja Kakashi from Konoha... the village hidden in the leaves... your favorite book is Icha Icha Paradise, the book you always read making people think yer a pervert." She pointed to the pouch where his book was.

He was speechless for a second. How could this kid know even that much about him?

"But, thing is..." She started, getting his attention, "You can't be real. You're only a fictional character..."

Kakashi stared at her long and hard. He knew he was real. Why was this girl thinking he wasn't?

He remembered her words, '_You're only a fictional character_... that's strange.' He coughed. "Well, uh, I am indeed real. I'm here on a mission."

Kayla froze and she looked at him like her brain was trying to process his words. Her hands changed position, her right rubbing her chin in thought and the other supporting that arm. For a few seconds she stood there thinking. She pointed her right index finger into the air beside her saying she had an idea. She took that same hand and poked him in his stomach only to be met with rock hard abs. She continued to poke him in random places to make sure he was indeed standing in front of her.

"Is there a point to all of this?" He said, feeling little pokes around his upperbody.

Kayla stopped poking suddenly, "I just... can't believe this! You really are real!" She exclaimed, drawing her hand back and gazing at the copy nin before her.

She gulped slightly noticeably, clearing her throat. "So, Kakashi, what brings you here?"

--------------------

'Oh... my... God...' Martin thought, seeing pink locks spread across his chest.

Sakura groaned. How come she had to fall from the sky, anyway? She opened her eyes and lifted her self slightly to see what she was on top of. Her green eyes met with his dark blue ones. She gasped as she realized she was on top of a boy and scrambled off him.

Martin picked himself up and into a sitting position. He stared at her. "Like an angel that fell from the sky..." He muttered, a smile grazing his lips.

Sakura was turned away from him, blushing madly. After she felt her face had cooled down she turned around to face him. Standing up, she said, "Um, uh... I'm sorry about that..." She bowed, "I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm gonna be living here for awhile." She held her hand out to help him up. He took her small one in his own and she helped hoist him up. He didn't let go quite yet.

He looked at her features, taking them in, especially her vibrant pink hair. He couldn't believe his crush was standing in front of him.

"I'm Martin..." he said, continuing with, "Well, if you need a place to stay... maybe I could sneak you in my house."

"Sneak me in?" She replied, confused.

"Well, uh... my parents are a bit strict in the girl department." He still held her hand.

She looked down at his hand grasping hers, "Eheh... you can let go now..."

"Uhh... Oh! Right... heheh..." He hastily let go and gave her a cheeky grin. She raised an eyebrow slightly.

"So, uh, I better get settled in...?"

"Sure, come on in, Sakura-chan!" He piped, grabbing her hand again and leading her inside, his slobbering dog barking and following behind.

She gasped slightly, 'Geez, he's gonna call me Sakura-chan, too?' She thought, '_Yeah! Looks like another Naruto-- they even both have blonde hair and blue eyes! only difference is this guy has lighter hair and is better built!_' Inner Sakura piped up. 'You sound like your complimenting him!' she backfired. Inner Sakura stayed silent for the moment, withdrawing from the argument.

--------------------

Naruto stood in the kitchen, staring into the microwave, watching the cup of ramen turn continuously. He had cooked his on the stove in Konoha. He was engrossed in this... 'new' device.

"It smells so gooood..." Naruto commented, almost drooling at the smell of ramen.

"Baka..." Tima muttered under her breathe. She was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed, sasuke standing in a similiar fashion leaning on a wall.

Sarah scanned through the manga andDVD titles on her bookshelf. "Here it is!" She exclaimed. She pulled out her Naruto DVDs and went back upstairs to the main floor.

"These are all the DVDs... plus the ones we burned of the newer eps." She pointed to a stack of burnable disks that had episodes written on them.

Naruto got up from the microwave momentarily and went over to Sarah. He took aDVD and inspected it. "Hmm... well, whatever you say!" A ding was heard from the microwave as he rushed back over to it.

"What eps do you think we should start at?" Tima said, looking at her sister.

"Maybe the Zabuza fight... but we don't have to watch each ep, we can skip around." Sarah replied.

Tima nodded, "Right."

"Umm... guys, where do you keep the chopsticks?" Naruto said, inspecting the droors and only finding weird and sometimes pointy metal objects.

"Oh, well... we usually use forks, but here." Sarah bent down to a cabinet next to the sink and opened it, revealing disposable and more expensive chopsticks. She threw some wooden ones to him.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled, opening them.

"Let's go down in my room and watch it. Mom doesn't need to wake up from all the noise and see these two right away." Tima said, stuffing her hands in her pockets and led them downstairs. Both her's and Sarah's room was down there. To the left was Sarah's room and in front of them was her own. She opened the door and led them in. Many wallscrolls hung above her bed.

"You're lucky you didn't see it before mom made her clean it!" Sarah said, snickering.

"Oh shut up! Hell, it almost looked better messy."

Naruto just slurped his ramen and listened while Sasuke browsed the room. He saw the Uchiha clan crest painted on her wall. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. He had a feeling there was a reason Tsunade had stuck them with certain people, but what was it? He'd piece it together soon enough.

--------------------

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm on a mission. Lady Hokage asked us to investigate your world." Kakashi said, looking down at her. He was recieving an almost unnerving stare. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing..." She shook her head and snapped out of it. "Well, uh, where do you plan to stay?"

"Here, actually."

"You serious!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"...Wow..." She said to herself. "Well then... follow me inside?"

"Sure." he smiled. Kayla walked to the back door, Kakashi following close behind.

It lead to the kitchen where her mom was cooking. Her mom looked over to acknowledge her, then looked back at the pan. Her head then snapped back up and looked at the figure standing behind Kayla-- Kakashi.

"Who the hell is that and why is he in our house!" She freaked out.

"Mom! Calm down... he's gonna be staying here for awhile..." Kayla said, trying to calm her down.

"Who said!"

"He did!"

"Now hold on--" Kakashi interrupted, gaining her mother's icy glare. He sweatdropped and continued on, "I can just stay outside. I have before."

"Why don't you go back home...?" her mother questioned quite harshly.

"That's impossible for 5 months..." He replied, calm as usual.

"Mom, I'm not letting him sleep outside!" Kayla yelled. Her mom only glared at her. "Ugh! It can be my frikin birthday present for all I care!"

Her mom thought this over. Tough choice."He can stay here for a couple days. I'll see what he acts like. Then I'll decide." She said, then turned back to cooking her food. Kayla smiled and led Kakashi on a mini tour around the house.

"This is the living room... then my room... the office... my mom and terry's room... and then the bathroom." She let him look at each one for a second or two before moving on.

"I see. When's your birthday, anyway?" Kakashi spoke up.

"In 5 days. My birthday is August 5th." She said, smiling up at him.

"Oh." Was his simple reply. She led him back to her room and sat down on her bed. When she saw him just standing there she patted her bed, gesturing for him to sit next to her. He did and they sat in silence for a minute. It was a bit tense, but not awkward.

Kakashi noticed a few of the wallscrolls around the room included him. "So, how did you know me?"

Kayla looked over at him. "Well, I've seen you on TV." He looked at her blankly. "Oh, well, uh... It shows all your fights and stuff... not just you, though. But it revolves around Konoha."

"Hmm... well, I'll have to check that out sometime."

She nodded in response and layed back on her bed. "You just missed the dubbed version.. that was on last night."

"Dubbed?" He questioned.

"That's right. Dubbed is the american version and subbed is the japanese version." She explained. "Come to think of it, you have the sub voice-- you just talk english. That's awesome. The sub really is better than the dub, though I don't care which I watch-- though I'd rather have it uncut."

"Ah."

"Not much of a talker, eh?"

"Just thinking this over." Silence overcame them once again.

--------------------

Like a quiet ninja, which one of them infact was, the two snuck through the house and to his room.

"Martin!" a little leach looking creature ran up and hugged Martin from behind.

"Get off me, Luke!" Martin shouted, trying to get his 7 yr old little brother off of him.

"I'll eat your bellybutton..." Luke said, clinging onto his brother.

"I said, get off!" Martin felt the need to take a crobar and fling him off.

"Ohh! You brought home a pretty girl!" Luke got off of Martin and clung to Sakura.

"Hey! Kid! Get off!" Sakura said, trying to push him away, but to no avail.

"Rice is nice." Luke said, being irrelevant to the whole situation.

"BAKA!" She punched him on the side of the head like she did to Naruto. That got him off.

"Owwiee..." Luke rubbed his head. "I'm telling Dad you brought a girl home!" he shouted and ran up the steps.

"No! Stop!" Martin barely missed the kid's collar. Gabby, his dog, went running after Luke, tackling him to the ground. Martin sighed. He looked over to Sakura. "Sorry about all that."

"Its ok. But dont you think its gonna be hard for me to stay here for 5 months and not get noticed?"

"5 months...?" He smiled at this. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what they'd do. Mom may be a bit less harsh than Dad, but still."

"Let's reword this... I won't stay locked up in your room. I can't. My mission is to explore this world." Sakura retorted.

"Oh... well, I guess there's no choice." Martin sighed. She was right. No use hiding it now. "Alright, but here's a bit of warning... they usually speak a different language."

"Eh?" She said. 'A different language?' she thought to herself. '_Well, I guess this isn't your average family._' Inner Sakura snickered.

"Yeah, they're from Lithuania and don't completely speak english well. I was born here, and was taught both. I'm just glad i don't have an accent." He laughed slightly.

"I see... well, if I need to say anything... you can be a translator?"

He nodded. He led her upstairs and knocked on his parent's closed door.

"What is it?" His Dad answered. (1)

"I have something to ask you." said Martin from behind the door.

"Come in."

Martin turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Sakura was already confused as to what they were saying.

"Um, Dad, Mom... I need to ask you if this girl could stay with us." Martin said carefully, pointing to Sakura.

The two parents looked at eachother then back at them. "And why would she have to?"

Martin looked at Sakura. "They asked why you'd have to stay."

"Would telling them I'm on a mission from Konoha work?" Sakura asked.

He shook his head. "I can just tell them your a long lost cousin from lithuania and is visiting."

"If that's ok." He nodded and told them.

His father raised an eyebrow. "Then why isn't she speaking lithuanian?"

"Well... She was adopted from an american person and never got the chance to learn lithuanian..." Martin said sheepishly.

"We'll discuss it." His mother spoke.

Martin turned to Sakura. "They said they're going to talk it over." He smiled.

"Well, that's good." She smiled back and they left the room.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: About them being 3 dimensional and their eyes being the same... if you think about it, they really can be. We were doing self portraits in art today and I was trying out team 7's eyes on me... and indeed it looked like their own, so its possible. X3 Also, I have a lot of things planned for this story, so I don't think I want to quit it or anything... so if I don't update for awhile, I will eventually.

(1) Since I cannot speak lithuanian and since you have to understand them, I'll just put it underlined when their speaking another language.


End file.
